


Вояж в страну запутанных чувств

by LRaien



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Genderswap, Humor, Teen Romance, male!Rose Lalonde/fem!Dave Strider
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-02
Updated: 2012-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:26:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23805310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRaien/pseuds/LRaien
Summary: Ро-Лал влюбляется в свою собеседницу по чату, но в итоге всё оказывается далеко не так просто. Что же нового принесёт их личная встреча?
Relationships: Dave's Bro | Beta Dirk Strider/Rose's Mom | Beta Roxy Lalonde, Rose Lalonde/Dave Strider
Kudos: 1





	Вояж в страну запутанных чувств

**Author's Note:**

> Я так и не разобралась, как сделать цветной текст, помогите (; _ ; )

Эта заносчивая заноза неимоверно раздражает. Раздражает неграмотной речью, дурацкими интересами и невероятно высоким самомнением. Тем не менее, именно эта заноза, если достаточно уговаривать, может поиграть с ним в онлайн-игры. Эта заноза — одна из тех немногих, кто с ним общается. Хотя бы по интернету.

TT: Я тут дописал первую главу твоей психологической характеристики. Уверен, ты найдешь её весьма интересной и познавательной.  
TG: чо  
TG: ну блин офигеть теперь

Вздохнув, он запустил руку в волосы. Стрижка, которую сделала ему Маман в детстве, так и не изменилась. В некоторых вещах этой женщине лучше было не перечить, а лишь подкалывать, иронично наполняя обыденные вещи предельным сарказмом.

TG: чувак  
TG: я не поняла тут  
TG: ты сам понял чо написал ваще  
TT: Я полагаю, некоторые лексемы оказались тебе незнакомы?  
TG: я на дуру похожа чтоли  
TG: по крайней мере ты именно это и попытался шас выдать в заумном виде да  
TG: ты понимаешь вобще чо пишешь  
TT: Я считаю, что в полной мере понимаю каждое слово написанного мною текста, как и связанную по смыслу совокупность слов и предложений, коей текст по определению и является.  
TG: бля  
TG: да ты выёбываешься  
TG: о бро вернулся  
TG: я пошла

Чёрт. Чёрт, чёрт, чёрт. Это бесило его. Бро то, бро это. Пресловутый бро был тем, кто постоянно перетягивал на себя её внимание. А отчаянному наследнику Лалонд приходилось бороться за каждую секунду уделённого ему времени: льстить, захваливать, предлагать новые способы развлечения.

TT: Страйдер.  
TG: чо лалонд  
TT: Я хочу, чтобы ты поиграла со мной в одну игру.  
TG: ок  
TG: хотя моя жопа чует что это не к добру

Её бро неимоверно крут. Это было истиной в последней инстанции, тем, что оставалось неизменным. Музыкальные стили устаревали, фильмы обретали дерьмовые сиквелы, но её бро был круче всех.  
— Бро, — глотая слёзы, она проскользнула в его комнату. — в школе...  
— Перестань реветь, — не отрываясь от компьютера посоветовал старший брат. — Тогда и поговорим.  
Он не обращал на сестру внимания, пока та не перестала хлюпать носом. Потом развернулся к ней, подошёл и, наклонившись, погладил по растрепанным коротким волосам.  
— Что случилось в школе?  
— Достают, — лаконично ответила девочка.  
Она не говорила много — боялась снова разреветься на глазах у брата.  
— Видишь это? — тот кивнул в сторону висевшей на стене катаны.  
О да, она видела. Она смотрела на меч с восхищением каждый раз, когда брат пускал её в свою комнату.  
— Берёшь и... ну, ты знаешь, что с ними делают.  
Малышка, все еще не веря в собственное счастье, прошептала лишь одно слово:  
— Заебись.

— Уебу! — вопль Страйдер-младшей доносился даже сквозь наушники.  
Девчонка опять гоняла под окнами школьную шпану. Старший Страйдер вздохнул и пошел восстанавливать тишину.  
— Смотри на это с иронией, — сказал он, сгрёб сестру в охапку и потащил домой. — Опускаться до такой мелочи не так уж и круто.  
— Это всё потому что ты не хочешь со мной драться, — фыркнула сестренка.  
— Нос не дорос.

— Бро.  
Тишина в ответ.  
— Бро! — голос девочки становился требовательнее.  
Тяжёлый вздох, и наконец-то Страйдер-старший развернулся к сестре.  
— Что?  
— Бро.  
— Что, я спрашиваю.  
— Бро, мне не с кем пойти в «New Yorker».  
Несмотря на тёмные очки, Дёрк знал, что взгляд у сестренки грустнее некуда. Он потер пальцами виски:  
— Этот магазин шмоток с постоянными распродажами? — вспомнил наконец братец.  
Страйдер-младшая кивнула.  
Дёрк издал ещё более тяжкий вздох.  
— Мне казалось, в школе от тебя все мальчишки без ума.  
Этот «Бро, ну не тупи!» взгляд.  
— Они меня боятся.  
— Правильно делают, — довольно хмыкнул старший брат. — Я бы им всё-таки уменьшил количество пальцев на руках.  
— Бро! — в голосе уже слышны укоризненные нотки.  
Ох уж эти девчонки. Издав вздох-тяжелее-некуда, Дёрк Страйдер встал с кресла.  
— Ладно, я схожу с тобой в этот магазин тряпок. Но потом чтоб неделю — никаких проблем от тебя!  
Потом Дёрк понял, что сильно продешевил. За такое ему полагался как минимум год спокойствия и отдых на Канарах.

TG: йо лалонд  
TT: И тебе привет, славная представительница семьи Страйдер.  
TG: пошатались с бро по магазинам  
TG: у меня охуенное платье  
TG: и не менее охуенный бро  
TT: Мне поздравить тебя или выразить сочувствие ему?  
TT: Тем не менее, я хотел бы первым напомнить, что скоро День Рождения нашей общей знакомой, Джоан Эгберт.  
TT: Уверен, ты своевременно приготовила ей потрясающий подарок.  
TG: а эгберт  
TG: да она охренеет от него  
TG: моя крутость неимоверна даже в выборе подарка  
TT: Приятно это слышать. Я тоже постарался выбрать кое-что подобающее случаю.  
TG: ох нет  
TG: я в курсе твоих шуточек лалонд  
TG: ты вообще на всю голову шибанутый  
TT: Я польщён твоей высокой оценкой моей творческой индивидуальности. Когда я буду подбирать подарок уже на твой День Рождения, я постараюсь вложить в него весь сарказм, на который я способен, и, может быть, даже превзойти себя.  
TG: вложи все чувства и всё такое  
TG: я прям в ожидании чувак  
TG: эй  
TG: ты где там  
TG: лалонд ты тут или где

Здесь он, здесь, чёрт возьми. Вцепившись в свои светлые волосы, мальчик беспомощно смотрел в сторону лежащей в углу комнаты коробки. Он уже знал, что подарит этой занозе. Но даже сотня книг по психологии не могла подсказать ответную реакцию странной девчонки. Наследник семьи Лалонд вслушался в звуки вокруг — не слышно ли шагов Маман? — после чего снова защёлкал клавишами.

TT: Показалось, что мать где-то поблизости. Сейчас я бы меньше всего хотел с ней встречаться.  
TG: готовишь очередной саркастичный сюрприз  
TG: ??  
TT: Вроде того.  
TG: всё-таки ты шибанутый

Дёрк Страйдер осматривал интернет-сайты в поисках новеньких деталей. Душевное спокойствие нарушала назойливая младшая сестра, сидящая на диване и неторопливо красящая ногти.  
Брат не мог понять, с чего вдруг его сестре-задире, которой он в глубине души даже гордился, вдруг взбрело в голову стать такой же, как все эти девчонки, над которыми она раньше только иронизировала. Сначала платье, потом — модная прическа, а теперь — маникюр. Чёрт возьми, маникюр! И почему-то все эти прихорашивания происходили именно в его, Дёрка, комнате. Краем глаза Страйдер-старший наблюдал, как лак слой за слоем ложится на ногти, ядовито-красными пятнами самого модного цвета этого сезона.  
— Эй, — не выдержал он. — Кто этот парень?  
Сестрёнка немного помолчала, потом хладнокровно ответила, осторожно подув на свежий лак:  
— Не твоё дело, бро.  
А вот это было возмутительно.  
— Кто. Он. Такой. — чётко произнёс Дёрк, отвернувшись от монитора, и в упор посмотрел на младшую сестру.  
— Не. Твоё. Дело.  
Иронично. Достаточно иронично, но недостаточно информативно.  
— Я беспокоюсь за тебя.  
Эти слова дались старшему брату нелегко, но почему-то ему очень хотелось знать имя того засранца, ради которого его сестрёнка внезапно решила стать настоящей девушкой.  
Страйдер-младшая вздохнула, и тоже посмотрела на брата.  
— Он старше меня. Не настолько старше, — торопливо добавила она, увидев, что Дёрк потянулся к катане. — Он умный и ответственный. Неимоверно крутой и охренеть какой ироничный.  
— Продолжай, — вырвалось у брата, когда девушка замолкла.  
— Он всегда рядом, когда мне плохо, — тёмные очки были сняты, и Страйдер-старший мог разглядеть блики в красных глазах сестры. — Он всегда слушает меня. Он научил меня всему, что я знаю. И он — мой старший бро. Охренеть как иронично, да?  
Нужно было что-то ответить. Сказать что-то такое, что мгновенно бы разрешило все проблемы, как он делал это раньше.  
Его сестренка ждала. Дёрк вздохнул и спрятав взгляд за своими необычными очками, ёмко высказался:  
— Нос не дорос.

TG: ты не понял  
TG: он меня совсем мелкой считает  
TG: это жутко бесит  
TT: Не хочу показаться невежливым, но должен напомнить, что тебе все ещё тринадцать лет. В современном мире этот возраст считается неподходящим для подобных отношений. Конечно, в культуре некоторых племен, заносчиво именуемых остальным населением «отсталыми», брачный возраст может опускаться до десяти лет и даже меньше, но я не думаю, что ты предпочитаешь их образ жизни.  
TT: И он — твой брат. Тебе не кажется это неправильным?

Дописав эту строчку, Лалонд резко отвернулся от монитора, не желая видеть ответ. Ему нужно было успокоиться прежде, чем он успеет натворить глупостей. Но это уже становилось абсурдным! Страйдер, его лучшая подруга, и, возможно, что-то большее, влюблена в своего собственного брата! В того самого, который постоянно мешал! Размышления прервал звук шагов в коридоре. Мысленно чертыхнувшись, мальчик бросился запирать дверь, но не успел: посреди дверного проёма красовалась его мать, чуть пошатываясь.  
— Ро-о-о? Твоя мамочка хочет с тобой поговорить!  
— Ты снова пьяна, — с еле скрываемым отвращением произнес сын, отходя немного назад.  
От Маман сильно пахло алкоголем. Юный наследник семьи Лалонд ненавидел алкоголь, алкоголиков и своё вычурное имя. Как можно дать ребенку такое имя с такой фамилией? Наверное, именно предельный сарказм, который мать решила показать, когда называла сына, служил причиной её постоянной ухмылки. Радовало лишь то, что эта женщина милосердно использовала полное имя лишь в торжественных и официальных случаях, что было довольно редко.  
— Ро-о-о! — В голосе матери появилась обида. — Я хочу поговорить с тобой. Я уверена, тебе есть, что рассказать мамочке.  
— Мне не о чем с тобой говорить, — места для отступления оставалось всё меньше.  
Рокси Лалонд, покачиваясь, ухитрялась не пролить ни капли алкоголя из бокала и с каждым шагом неотвратимо приближалась. Внезапно её внимание резко переключилось на монитор ноутбука. Она плюхнулась на стул и с интересом принялась читать логи переписки.  
— Мам, отойди немедленно! — Ро попытался выхватить ноутбук у женщины, но попытка была безуспешной.  
Маман читала с поразительной для пьяницы скоростью, периодически хихикая или хмуря брови, пока её сын пытался не сгореть от стыда.  
— Страйдер... как интересно, — усмехнулась мать, наконец освобождая место за столом.  
Многострадальный наследник семьи Лалонд торопливо захлопнул ноут. Девчонка подождет, сейчас надо было разобраться с усевшейся на диван Маман. Мальчик уже продумывал свой саркастичный монолог, когда мать вдруг задумчиво выдала:  
— Малыш Ро, а не съездить ли нам в Техас?  
«Малыш» подавился заготовленными словами.  
— Что?  
Эта женщина умела удивлять.  
— У меня есть там один очаровательный знакомый, — почти промурлыкала она. — Я буду очень рада повидать его снова и выпить вместе.  
Техас. Тот самый вонючий Техас, в котором живет одна из его немногих друзей.  
Рокси Лалонд неторопливо опустошала бокал с мартини. Уж она-то знала, какой будет ответ.

TG: лалонд да ты охренел  
TG: тебе-то какое дело  
TT: Как твой близкий друг, я проявляю беспокойство, когда ты оказываешься в столь шатком положении.  
TG: о как завернул  
TG: мое положение надежнее некуда  
TG: надежнее тройного морского узла завязанного опытным морским волком  
TT: Предположу, что тебе будет интересно узнать о том, что моя мать собирается съездить в Техас, к какому-то из своих знакомых и предаться алкогольному опьянению вместе с ним.  
TG: бро говорил что приедет какая-то сумасшедшая баба  
TG: и зачем-то читал мне лекцию о вреде спиртного  
TG: бля  
TG: лалонд  
TG: ты же не хочешь сказать  
TG: что твоя маман откуда-то знает моего бро  
TT: Сопоставив имеющуюся у нас информацию, я могу только согласиться с тобой, как бы невероятно это ни звучало.  
TG: бля нет  
TG: как???  
TT: Поверь, я тоже ломаю голову над этим вопросом. Фантастические теории, выстраиваемые моим сознанием, пока не дают мне возможности разгадать загадку столь парадоксального совпадения. Могу сказать, что точно нам известно лишь то, что они были знакомы в прошлом, причем весьма тесно.  
TG: капитан очевидность  
TG: ты уверен что у тебя на плече не появились погоны  
TG: лалонд  
TG: это чертовски серьёзно  
TG: серьёзнее чем айсберг перед тем грёбанным кораблем  
TT: Я прекрасно осознаю всю серьёзность ситуации, но не думаю, что в наших силах что-либо сделать.  
TG: лалонд не будь бабой  
TG: скажи своей маман что ты не едешь  
TT: В тот судьбоносный момент, когда генетический материал моей матери соединился с несущим игрек-хромосому генетическим материалом моего отца (которого, кстати, я не имел чести знать лично), уже было предопределено, что бабой я не буду, как ты только что изящно выразилась.  
TT: Попытки остановить мою мать можно сравнить с эфемерностью существования бабочки перед падающей на нее тысячетонной скалой. Кажется, я смог выразить свой ответ в виде достаточно доходчивой метафоры?  
TG: можешь взять с полки пирожок лалонд  
TG: это было бы иронично, если бы я сейчас не рвала свои чудесные волосы в попытке придумать хоть что-то лишь бы эти двое не встретились  
TT: Я могу тебя обрадовать: есть как минимум один положительный момент в этой ситуации.  
TG: да?  
TT: Мы наконец-то встретимся лично.

Роскошная машина ярко-розового цвета ворвалась на парковку, визжа тормозами и разве что чудом не задевая бордюры, вывески и пешеходов. Изящно вписавшись в размеченное место, автомобиль наконец-то затих. Тут же дверь со стороны водителя распахнулась, явив окружающему миру Лалонд-старшую, уже изрядно выпившую. Ловко развернувшись на шпильках, женщина покачнулась и приторно-сладким голосом затянула:  
— Ро-о-о, ну вылезай, не заставляй мамочку ждать!  
В этот момент наблюдавший из окна Дёрк Страйдер — несмотря на очки, на зрение он не жаловался, — со вздохом попытался зарыться под диванные подушки. Приезд Рокси всегда был как праздник, только после этого праздника наступало очень жестокое похмелье. Его сестра с изумлением наблюдала за столь необычным поведением брата: изображать страуса было не в его стиле.  
— Бро, — не выдержала она. — Кто эта женщина?  
Тяжкий вздох являлся еще одним доказательством серьёзности ситуации.  
— Моя хорошая знакомая, — последовал лаконичный ответ.  
Сестрёнка подошла к дивану и пнула подушки.  
— Совсем охренела!? — вскочил Дёрк, потирая ушибленный зад.  
Меткость была еще одной общей чертой Страйдеров. Как и прямолинейность.  
— Она — твоя бывшая?  
От ответа подавившегося от изумления брата спас звук дверного звонка. Он чуть ли не бегом рванулся открывать, хотя на самом деле жутко хотел бы запереть дверь покрепче и не открывать ни за что. Стоило Страйдеру отворить дверь, как на его тут же атаковали.  
— Дёрки, я та-а-ак соскучилась! — певуче произнесла Рокси. — Я готова задушить тебя в объятиях!  
— Я и без того сейчас задохнусь, Рокси, — поморщившийся от запаха алкоголя, Страйдер не сразу заметил стоявшего особняком мальчика с черепом на футболке и угрюмым взглядом.  
Всем своим видом Лалонд-младший говорил «Я не с этой женщиной. Я её не знаю», но фамильное сходство было налицо. Скрестив руки на груди, мальчик старательно отворачивался, явно прикидывая возможность совершить что-то вроде «ПЕРЕКАТА ЮНОСТИ» или какой-то подобной глупости, чтобы улизнуть.  
— Ох, Дёрки, ты заметил, да? — Рокси увидела, куда направлен взгляд её друга. — Посмотри, как он вырос! Ро, милый мой, представься.  
Мальчик дёрнулся, явно жалея, что не успел убежать, потом повернулся и посмотрел прямо в глаза Дёрку.  
— Роланд Лалонд, — отчетливо выговорил он. — Было бы вполне иронично проигнорировать весь сарказм этого сочетания, я полагаю.  
У Страйдера-старшего хватило совести не смеяться, так как он прекрасно понимал, что с таким именем жизнь вовсе не комильфо. А вот его младшая сестра, заслышав это, тут же расхохоталась, наконец показавшись из-за спины братца.  
— Роланд, ну надо же, — хихикнула она, поправляя съехавшие тёмные очки. — Вот почему ты не говорил про своё имя!  
Юный Лалонд выслушивал это все с довольно-таки мрачным лицом. Он знал, что так и будет.  
В этот момент Рокси надоело виснуть на Дёрке, и она переключилась на новую жертву.  
— Ух ты, какие миленькие щечки! — она схватила опешившую младшую Страйдер.  
Роланд Лалонд, всё так же предпочитавший сокращенную версию своего имени, позволил себе саркастично ухмыльнуться.  
Страдает не он один.

Дёрк сидел возле компьютера и смотрел, как Рокси допивала уже третью бутылку, валяясь на его диване. Это могло продолжаться бесконечно, и Страйдер решил первым начать разговор.  
— Зачем ты приехала?  
Оторвавшись от вина (кажется, это было вино), Лалонд-старшая хитро уставилась на своего товарища. Её кофта была небрежно закинута куда-то в угол.  
— Малютка Ро весь извелся, Дёрк. Я не могла не помочь ему.  
Это не улучшило понимание ситуации ни на йоту.  
— Причем тут твой сын? Если он и извелся, то только из-за того дурацкого имени, что ты ему дала.  
— Будто ты был лучше, — фыркнула Рокси. — Ты трясся над своей «сестрёнкой», а она успела в тебя по уши втюхаться.  
Лямки лифчика норовили сползти, обнажая впечатляющую грудь. Пока Дёрк придумывал, что ответить, Лалонд вскочила, чуть покачнулась, после чего вполне уверенно доползла до сидящего Страйдера.  
— Знаешь, Дёрк, — промурлыкала она, положив голову ему на колени. — Мой малыш сохнет по твоей девочке. Почему бы нам не дать им насладиться обществом друг друга, а самим не заняться тем же самым?  
— Я очень надеюсь, что моя сестрёнка не забыла, где лежит её меч, — хмыкнул Страйдер.  
Он действительно гордился ею.  
— Да, да... — Кажется, угроза прошла мимо ушей леди Лалонд.  
Несколько секунд ей понадобилось, чтобы разобраться с застежкой на штанах, и после этого Дёрку стало наплевать на весь остальной мир.

Два ребенка с абсолютно разным мировоззрением, запертые в одной комнате.  
Это было похоже на одну из тех дурацких комедий, где сначала все ругаются на радость зрителю, а потом на радость ему же — обнимаются. Младшая сестра самого охренительного на свете брата ненавидела такие комедии. И потихоньку начинала ненавидеть сидящего напротив неё мальчика, осматривающего её комнату с таким вниманием, что в конце концов девочка не выдержала.  
— Так, Лалонд, если ты сейчас составляешь в уме свои многостраничные отчеты о моем психологическом состоянии...  
— Интересно тут у тебя.  
Он перебил её. Какая наглость! Непростительно!  
— Что ты сказал? — Страйдер-младшая уже искала глазами какое-нибудь оружие.  
Катану Дёрк предусмотрительно отобрал и запер в своей комнате, велев помнить об этом и о вежливости. Из комнаты доносились подозрительные звуки, и девочка предпочла бы сейчас туда не заходить. Вместо этого она сидела, закинув ногу на ногу, и злилась.  
— Думаю, высказанное в столь лаконичной форме одобрение в сторону разнообразия твоих интересов было вполне очевидным и не нуждающимся в пояснениях, — соизволил ответить её собеседник, с любопытством разглядывая ящик под кроватью с надписью «собственость Дины Страйдер тронешь — оторву всё что отрывается!!!».  
Наличие знакомых ошибок умиляло до невозможности. Вот он, сарказм во плоти.  
— Блин, Лалонд, ты и в жизни так разговариваешь? — несмотря на вроде бы положительный смысл, Дине все больше хотелось стукнуть парня чем-нибудь тяжёлым по голове.  
— Я тоже скучал и очень хотел встретиться с тобой лицом к лицу.  
Кажется, обладатель самого смешного на свете сочетания имени и фамилии умело пропускал мимо ушей то, что не хотел слушать. Что ж, не один он умел переходить с одной темы на другую.  
— Кстати, та игра, которая с метеоритами, — вспомнила Страйдер-младшая. — Такое дерьмо. Слушай, в чем фишка? Я после метеоритов нифига не поняла. Боёвки, конечно, ничего так, но как-то мутно всё. Даже твинков нормальных не завести...  
— Далее следуют крайне познавательные преобразования игровой вселенной, которые я описывал в прохождении, — пожал плечами Ро. — Я давал тебе ссылку.  
— Лалонд, ты стебёшься, я уверена. Я уснула на втором абзаце, а там больше тридцати страниц!  
— Это было введение.  
— Я говорила тебе, что ты шибанутый на всю голову?  
Мальчик не стал отвечать на этот вопрос, сочтя его риторическим.  
В комнате ненадолго стало тихо, отчего вздохи из-за стены стали слышны отчетливее. Страйдер не выдержала первой:  
— Пошли на крышу? Лалонд, обещаю не сбрасывать тебя оттуда. Я уверена, что ты ещё не видел настолько офигенного вида!  
Она схватила Ро за руку и потащила за собой, стараясь не прислушиваться к шуму из комнаты брата.

Даже в пьяном состоянии Рокси умудрялась вытворять языком нечто потрясающее. Дёрк мог бы просто расслабиться и получать удовольствие, но с этой женщиной нужно было быть настороже. И в этот раз она, ехидно улыбнувшись, отодвинулась и потянулась к очередной бутылке.  
— Дальше сам справишься, — несмотря на нежные интонации, её голос ассоциировался у Страйдера-старшего с колючей проволокой.  
— Ну уж нет, Рокси, — он схватил её за руку. — Попробуй хоть изредка доводить дело до конца.  
Та прыснула со смеху, но тут же довольно застонала: Дёрк, обняв Рокси за талию, притянул обратно к себе, после чего начал стягивать с неё кружевное белье, не забывая целовать шею Рокси и шептать ей на ухо что-то неразборчивое. От неё пахло потом, спиртом и какими-то новыми духами, которые Дёрк даже не пытался распознать. Главное — от неё не пахло никем другим. Страйдер сам удивился, но мысль о том, что его взбалмошная подруга могла быть с кем-то ещё, вызывала у него ненависть. Сняв две тонкие полоски кружев, по недоразумению именовавшиеся трусиками, Дёрк принялся разбираться с застёжками бюстгальтера, но Рокси хихикнула и, развернувшись к Страйдеру лицом ловко, одним движением сняла лифчик.  
— Столько времени прошло, а ты так и не научился расстёгивать его, — фыркнула она.  
Дёрк пропустил колкость мимо ушей, увлекая женщину — свою женщину — на диван. Рокси упала вслед за ним, доверчиво опираясь на Страйдера. Он чувствовал её прикосновение, и удивлялся — какая же она, оказывается, лёгкая. Или это он стал сильнее с тех пор, из-за своих непрерывных тренировок?  
Её грудь с чуть выпирающими отвердевшими сосками касалась его живота, а её руки казались еще тоньше и изящнее по сравнению с мускулами Дёрка. Он запомнил её немного другой: тогда казалось, что она старше, а теперь она — она не изменилась, почти не изменилась. И она всё еще его.

Солнце светило так ярко, что на него было больно смотреть даже с закрытыми глазами.  
— Так вот зачем тебе нужны тёмные очки, — сообразил Ро, старательно отворачиваясь от слепящего света.  
Страйдер не ответила. Она сидела почти на краю крыши, болтая ногами, и внимательно смотрела в закатное марево. Мальчик подошёл, с лёгкой опаской сел рядом и тоже стал смотреть, хотя мало что мог увидеть. Он больше слушал. Шум города — гудение автомобилей, гул множества голосов, — всё это разбавлялось резким карканьем ворон, большими стаями летавших вокруг.  
— Мерзкие тупые твари, — кивнула на них девочка. — Из-за одной такой пришлось вставлять новые стекла. Бро мне тогда чуть уши не оторвал.  
— Ворона разбила стекло? — изумился юный Лалонд.  
— Эм... — девочка почесала в затылке. — Ну, не совсем. Я пробила стекло, вышвыривая эту тупую птицу из окна. Она спёрла мой диск с игрой.  
Напрашивался какой-то ответ, полный сарказма, но мальчик промолчал. Несмотря на то, что урбанизм был ему чужд, Ро Лалонд мог оценить открывшийся перед ним вид, освещённый жарким солнцем, казавшимся красным. Интересно, каково это — жить здесь, каждый день видеть это огненное солнце так близко? Повернувшись к сидевшей рядом подруге, Ро увидел из-под очков её глаза — тоже с ярко-красными отблесками. Хотя нет, не отблесками — это её глаза были самого настоящего, чистого красного цвета.  
— Эй, хватит пялиться, Лалонд, — Дина заметила, куда устремлен взгляд её друга.  
— У тебя необычный цвет глаз, — просто ответил тот. — Очень подходит тебе.  
Страйдер фыркнула, и они оба снова замолчали. Казалось, из-за этого все звуки окружающего мира стали громче.  
Некоторое время никто из них не говорил ни слова. Ро подумал, что мог бы попытаться взять сидящую с ним рядом девочку за руку. Но во-первых, это было бы неуместно и глупо, это ставило Ро в неудобное положение, из которого не так-то легко будет выкрутиться с помощью изящных речевых оборотов, а во-вторых — он ОЧЕНЬ боялся лишиться пальцев или ещё чего, ведь юная Страйдер уже себя показала.  
В этот момент предмет его размышлений резко вскочил.  
— Я думаю, они уже закончили, — ухмыльнулась девочка. — Но я бы сейчас в комнату бро не заходила. Поэтому предлагаю чутка послушать охрененного рэпа, который я запилила на прошлой неделе...  
«Спокойно, Ро», — сказал себе юный Лалонд. — «Ты это переживёшь. Это всяко не хуже, чем пьяное пение твоей Маман».  
Он ещё не знал, что бывают вещи похуже пьяных похабных частушек.

Дёрк Страйдер лежал на диване, обнимая прижавшуюся к нему и донельзя довольную Рокси. Только услышав беготню по коридору и отчётливое «Я ж говорила, бро с этой тёткой уже закончили. Погодь, я ща зафигачу там кой-чего...», он вспомнил об окружающем мире. Вскочив, он бросил:  
— Я в душ.  
— Стоять! — возмутилась Рокси. — Я тебя знаю, так что пропусти даму вперёд, а то ты там несколько часов будешь утопать.  
И, не озаботившись надеть на себя что-то нормальное, она завернулась в покрывало, подмигнула Дёрку и захлопнула за собой дверь комнаты.  
Судя по всему, там же она встретилась со своим ненаглядным сыном — раздался отчетливый звук двойного фэйспалма.  
Дёрк Страйдер вспомнил ещё одну вещь, которую должен был сделать. Он надел очки, дошагал до двери, распахнул её — и не ошибся, узрев перед собой юного наследника семьи Лалонд. Тот очень старался слиться со стеной, но с его сиренево-чёрной одеждой это было бы нереально.  
— Пока Рокси моется, у нас есть двадцать минут, — Страйдер-старший был прямолинеен. — И, я уверен, нам есть о чём поговорить.  
В отличие от матери, мальчик не спешил обрушивать на находящегося перед ним мужчину гору бессмысленных слов. Проскользнув в комнату Дёрка, Ро сначала осмотрелся, изогнул бровь, и после этого сообщил, скрестив руки на груди:  
— Я могу лишь предполагать, что из-за изумительных сочетаний алых нитей судьбы, столь насмешливо спутавшихся в клубок неудачи, приведший к нашей взаимной дружеской симпатии с девочкой, которая наивно считает тебя своим братом, ты и желал провести разъяснительную беседу, обозначив границы информации, подлежащей гласности.  
А вот и гора бессмысленных слов.  
Чёрт.  
— Метафоры просто изумительны, хотя с эпитетами я бы поспорил, — сказать это стоило хотя бы ради расширившихся от удивления глаз мальчика. — Послушай, Рокси и я...  
— Имеем двух детей, воспитываем отдельно, в браке не состоим, периодически устраиваем совместные постельные сцены, верно?  
— Знаешь, если бы мой сын себя так вёл, я бы хорошенько надрал ему задницу.  
— Судя по тому, что я только что узнал, я и есть твой сын.  
— Я тебя не воспитывал.  
— И я очень этому рад.  
Воспитание Рокси, точнее, его отсутствие, было просто налицо. Но глаза у парня были очень похожи на глаза той самой леди Лалонд, которую он когда-то встретил в не самый лёгкий период своей жизни.  
— Ладно, я понял, — махнул рукой Страйдер-старший и уселся на кресло у компьютера. — Я тоже иногда себе не нравлюсь. Но я хотел поговорить не об этом, а о...  
— О том, что у меня с Диной не получится ничего, потому что она — моя сестра? — хмыкнув, мальчик осторожно обошёл диван, сохранивший на себе следы недавно случившегося погрома. — Она была уверена, что ты — её брат, и это ей не помешало испытывать к тебе романтические чувства.  
— Если только попробуешь, — совершенно спокойно произнес Дёрк, тщательно скрывая прилив холодной ярости, — тогда я...  
— Что? — саркастично ухмыльнулся Ро, почти как его мать. — Будто ты можешь причинить мне вред.  
Чёртов мальчишка был прав. Он был слишком похож на Рокси, на которую Страйдер-старший не мог поднять руку. На Рокси обычно быстро поднималось кое-что другое, и в результате оба незадачливых родителя теперь возились с отпрысками, столь непохожими друг на друга. Кажется, это называется «дизиготные близнецы», хотя сейчас Дёрк мог назвать это разве что дурдомом. Но неужели он так плохо воспитал свою «сестру»?  
— Окей, твои проблемы, — махнул рукой мужчина, небрежно поправляя очки. — Думаю, она сама даст тебе достойный отпор.  
Взгляд мальчика задержался на висевшей на стене катане. Кажется, он понял намёк.  
— Тогда, я полагаю, это подобие разговора нашло свое логическое завершение? — Ро Лалонд сохранял каменное выражение лица, но взгляд выдавал испытываемые им эмоции.  
— Ага, — лениво ответил Дёрк, с удовольствием отметив, что за весь разговор парень так и не покраснел ни разу.  
Хотя узреть Страйдера-старшего в одних трусах и не обрасти после этого комплексами мог не каждый.  
Тем не менее, как только мальчик вышел из комнаты, Дёрк иронично усмехнулся, вспомнив имя и фамилию несчастного ребенка.  
Ведь тому ещё с этим жить.

Когда юный отпрыск Лалонд садился в машину, он очень старался не хвататься за голову. Офигительный рэп авторства Страйдер-младшей основательно бил по мозгам всеми децибелами. Рокси, похоже, испытывала аналогичные чувства — похмелье, начавшееся ближе к вечеру, было весьма некстати. Поморщившись от звука мотора, она махнула рукой на прощание, и резко надавила на педаль газа.  
Дёрк, проводив взглядом розовое пятно машины, вздохнул. Визиты Рокси были редкими, но их хватало надолго.  
— Эй, бро. — Страйдер-младшая дёрнула его за рукав футболки. — Эта тётка, она твоя бывшая?  
— Нет.  
Девочка немного подумала, потом, пожав плечами, задала другой вопрос:  
— Значит, ты до сих пор...  
— Ты лучше расскажи, — перебил её Дёрк, — что у вас с мелким Лалонд?  
«Сестрёнка» фыркнула:  
— Ревнуешь, бро?  
— О тебе же забочусь, — проворчал тот.  
«Вырастил. На свою голову».

TG: ну чо  
TG: добрались до дома уже  
TT: Да. Это можно сравнить с прохождением всех кругов Ада несколько раз кривыми тропинками, проложенными под влиянием спиртных паров. Хотя в принципе, так оно и было.  
TT: До этого я сильно недооценивал музыкальный вкус моей Маман и мощность автомобильных магнитол.  
TG: круто  
TG: джоан писала  
TG: тоже хочет встретиться  
TG: но она живёт в ебенях  
TT: Думаю, это может сказать каждый из нас относительно других. Но мне симпатична сама идея встретиться лицом к лицу всем вместе. Может быть, если наш общий друг с тихоокеанского острова найдет время посетить нас, я бы с удовольствием организовал встречу. Но давай отложим эти планы на более поздний срок, сейчас речь о другом. Сколько требуется времени, чтобы посылка дошла до тебя?  
TG: а чо  
TG: ок поняла  
TG: подарок да  
TG: диски шли неделю  
TT: Понятно, принято к сведению. Тогда отошлю за восемь дней до твоей праздничной даты. Надеюсь, тебе понравится.  
TG: лалонд  
TG: ты когда так говоришь  
TG: мне стрёмно становится

Устало откинувшись назад, мальчик посмотрел на чуть мигающий монитор — кажется, из-за грозы были перебои с электричеством. Мать была у себя, в личном баре, распивала мартини, мурлыкая какую-то песенку. После того, как они вернулись, у неё было приподнятое настроение. Лалонд-младший этим же похвастаться не мог.  
Но то, что было бережно сложено в изящную подарочную коробку, весьма иронично украшенную чёрно-розовыми черепами — чтобы сразу было понятно, от кого подарок, не давало Ро покоя.  
Он так и не спросил, носит ли Страйдер-младшая бальные платья.  
Он вообще не был уверен, знает ли она, как они выглядят.


End file.
